Stubborn Sick
by Seraphim the Seventh Light
Summary: The summary's inside. :3 They don't have Midna in the character selection... Huge spoilers for Twilight Princess if you haven't played it yet, so beware! Chapter 7 is UP! BEWARE OF DREAM-GORE!
1. Chapter 1

**INSERT TITLE HERE**

**By Seraphim the Seventh Light**

_**BEWARE OF SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT PLAYED TWILIGHT PRINCESS!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters, Nintendo does.**

A/N: Yooooosh! This is my first Zelda fic EVAR! Aren't you guys excited?! No? Well… you suck. Anyways, I wrote this out in a journal. A very small journal. So far, I have about nine chapters, but they'll probably be short, since they look long on paper, but… yeah. I'll be posting the first THREE chapters and if that doesn't go well, I'll just write it for my own pleasure. ANYWAYS, the pairing is Link/Midna and it's not graphic, since it's rated T for a reason. Also, this story was loosely based off of someone else's story, whose name I cannot remember (sorry), and it appeals to my sadistic side. Please bear with it. Also, it switches back to Link's P.O.V. later, though I might write an alternative in his P.O.V. for the other chapters. Okies, summary is below, so read it!

Summary: After the Snowpeak Ruins, Link falls seriously ill before he can even reach Faron Woods to get to the Temple of Time! Midna wants to take him back to Ordon, where he'll most likely be cared for properly, but Link doesn't want to worry the villagers. Will he be persuaded? Or will he remain in the open and rough it with Midna caring for him? There will possibly be OOC moments!

CHAPTER ONE

(Link P.O.V.)

Well I was fucked. Royally, royally fucked. My head was pounding so badly that I couldn't open my eyes. My muscles ached nonstop, whether it was from all the times I had crashed in the snow yesterday or whatever I had caught, I couldn't tell. But, I seriously regretted sledding now. I curled tighter into my bedroll, not wanting to look out at the sun rising slowly into the sky. A small black hand poked at my head. I shied away from the Twili princess with a groan.

"Hey! Will you get up already?! You've been asleep too long!" she chided in her strange language.

"Midna…" I groaned, "Leave me alone…"

"You've got to hurry to the "ancient wood" the sages told us about!"

I rolled over, "That mirror shard isn't going anywhere…"

Midna tugged on my blanket, "Get on your horse and go, dammit! The mirror shard may not be moving, but Zant is causing trouble in the Twilight Realm! The longer you lay there, the more damage there will be!!"

I groaned, sitting up slowly. Epona was tethered to a nearby tree. She was grazing, and I sighed. Horses had it fairly easy, not having to deal with an imp. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I picked up my hat and placed it back on my head, "Let's go…" Mounting Epona, I spurred her on, heading west towards Lake Hylia.

A/N: I told you it would be short. You can probably see the INSERT TITLE HERE line at the top… if that doesn't say anything about my next request, nothing will. I need a title for this story. I have been unable to make one up… so… HALP?!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Zelda characters. If I did, it would be a world of delicious boy-love and Zelda would rescue herself.**

**There are spoilers for Twilight Princess. Big ones.**

A/N: Okay, second chapter! This one is a bit longer. And… about the underlined letters in the first chapter… that was supposed to say something about spoilers, but killed it. Anyways, it should be visible in this chapter. Still looking for a title. On with the story!

---

CHAPTER TWO

(Out of Link's P.O.V.)

The duo moved along, though slowly as not to attract the attention of enemies. When an encounter was eminent, Link stopped several yards away and killed them with his bow and the Hawkeye. He soon ran out of arrows, though, and had to settle for galloping through the fields, even though it made Link's head spin.

On the next day, coughs wracked Link's body. His skin was flushed, and Midna had to wake him constantly or else he would fall asleep in the saddle.

On the third day of the traverse to Faron Woods, Link fell asleep in the saddle again. Unfortunately, Epona was at full gallop over the Great Bridge of Hyrule. He fell from his steed's back, rolling to a stop against on of the short walls. As Epona ground to a stop, Midna jumped from the Ordonian's shadow, "Link!!"

Link remained crumpled against the wall, shivering and coughing every few seconds. Midna felt his head under the long, blonde bangs, "Link, you're burning up…"

Link remained silent. Midna knew they couldn't stay here, but only Link could steer Epona! She had no clue how…

"Link… Wake up!!" she slapped him hard across the cheeks several times. The hero finally roused, but his eyes were glazed and blurry, "Midna… why am I on the ground?" the Ordonian asked, his voice raspy from an abused throat.

"You dumbass, you fell asleep and fell off your horse!" she pushed his bangs away from his eyes, "You can thank your goddesses you didn't fly over into Lake Hylia!"

Link closed his eyes again, "I told you… I had wanted to rest that day, but you said to hurry." Midna bit her lip. She regretted her decision to be hasty. She thought a moment, then said, "We need to get you to Ordon. There, you'll be cared for properly."

Link shook his head weakly, "No, I'll just worry everyone…"

"Link, it's your home! Surely someone will help you!"

With a voice of what he hoped was authority, Link declared, "No. I'll be fine…" he stood on wobbly legs to walk back to Epona. Several times, Midna thought he was going to fall over the bridge, but he managed not to. Reaching the side of his trusted mare, he patted her neck. Epona looked back at him, snuffling his hair worriedly. He rubbed her nose and climbed back into the saddle, "Like you said, Midna, we need to hurry…"

A/N: Okay, this was definitely my favorite chapter to write. I know Link had a change of heart, but it's because he agreed with Midna earlier about there being more danger if they waited. He gets even more stubborn later. Reviews are rewarded with cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stubborn Sick**

**Chapter three**

**By Seraphim the Seventh Light**

**Beware of spoilers**

A/N: Hey, see that awesome title up there? That deserves a big round of applause for my friend Iz! –claps!- She brainstormed with me and helped me put the ideas together and thus, the title was born. She deserves the credit for this! Hugs and cookies for you, Iz!

---

Again, Link fell asleep. However, Midna was prepared this time. She jumped from his shadow and tried to prop him in the saddle.

"Damn…" with her orange mystical hand, Midna took the reins from Link's lax hands, "O-Okay… didn't he… pull back to stop?!" with a careful strength that she hoped was the equal of a human's, she tugged Epona to a stop. Fortunately, the mare didn't buck and for that, Midna was grateful.

Midna shook Link vigorously, "Come on… wake up!" But, it seemed fatigue and the fever had finally caught up with him and had caused him to black out completely. Midna looked around frantically, looking for a safe place to take the weakened Ordonian. They were close to Kakariko, but it was still a ways away!

"I guess we could go there instead of Ordon…"

An angry screech from the sky made Midna look up in alarm. A large kargarok was swooping in on the hero, but she would have to do something this time! She hastily leaned Link against Epona's neck and drifted up to face the monster. For a short moment, Midna and the bird scuffled in midair until Midna finally defeated the bird, and just in time. Epona had been getting antsy since the monster had been so close and looked about ready to buck.

Panting, Midna returned to Link's side, only to find him clutchin Epona's neck and leaning over to the side of her, emptying the contents of his stomach. He wiped his mouth on the back of his glove and leaned heavily on Epona, shivering. Midna sighed and undid the blanket from his bedroll. She draped it over his shoulders as he spoke, "Wh-What happened…? Did I black out again?"

Midna nodded, "Yeah… I'm going to try and get you to Kakariko. I don't think it would be wise to teleport there… so we're gonna ride the best we can."

Link nodded, "Yeah…" he groaned and tangled his hands in Epona's mane, "But… only for a day… After some rest… I'll be fine…"

Midna wasn't so sure, but she wasn't about to argue with a hard-headed, fevered Ordonian. She took the reins in her small hands and managed to coax Epona into a canter across the field.


	4. Chapter 4 AND 5

**Stubborn Sick**

**Chapters four and five**

**By Seraphim the Seventh Light**

**Beware of spoilers**

A/N: I'm going to start combining a few chapters from now on. Or… do you all like the cliffhanger… things? Leave a review on which you prefer. I know I said I'd only put up three but… these are my favorite chapters.

---

As the sun began to set, they finally arrived in Kakariko. Midna looked around, knowing that little runt Talo would spot her soon. She brought Epona to a halt in front of the Sanctuary. The mare whinnied as the small Twili stroked her nose, "Wait here… someone will hear you…" She rapped roughly on the wooden door and, before anyone could see her, jumped into Link's shadow.

As soon as Midna had disappeared, the wooden door opened slowly. Cautiously, Colin peered outside, "Who's there?" he spotted Epona and the draped figure slumped over on her neck. When he shuddered and coughed, the top of the blanket fell, revealing Link's flushed and sweating face. Colin yelped, "Link!"

He ran to the side of his friend, "Link, are you okay?!" When Link didn't respond, Colin panicked, "O-Oh… RENADO!!" Colin darted back inside. Seconds later, he was dragging the shaman out with all his strength.

"Now now, Colin, where's the fire?"

"It's Link! Something's wrong!"

Epona was stamping the ground nervously, whickering at Renado and tossing her head back at the young hero.

Renado peered carefully up at Link, "Link…?" The only response he got was Link falling limply into his arms, "…!! Link, wake up! Hey, are you okay, Link?!"

**Chapter Five!**

"He seems alright, but he's got a serious fever. So, Colin, you can calm down now…"

Colin, who had been chattering nervously while Renado examined Link, stopped talking to blink at Renado, "H-He'll live?!"

"Yes, Colin. He'll be completely fine with a few days of rest and a little TLC," Renado said with a small chuckle.

"N-No… I need… to get on… my way…" Link sat up carefully, arms shaking violently, "Can only… stay… one day…" Colin shook his head and tugged Link's arms, "No, Link! You need to rest."

"One… day… need to… Faron… Wood…" Link's arms turned to jelly underneath him and he collapsed with a gasp.

Renado placed a hand on Link's head, "Rest. Luda and Beth will bring you anything you need." Link's breath was raspy, "F-Fine…" Renado's calm, comforting touch eased Link's weary and fevered mind. As he began to slip into slumber, Renado dismissed Colin and he himself left once Link was deeply asleep.

Link's shadow wavered. When everyone had left, the small Twili princess popped up from the shadows. Midna looked over at the dozing form of her host, "Link…" She gently sat next to his head and brushed her small fingers across his cheek. This half-way roused the hero and he turned to look blearily at Midna, " …Midna? Wh-What?"

"Don't talk, stupid. Go back to sleep."

Link sighed, "I don't wanna stay here…"

The Twili princess shook her head, "That blonde kid won't let you leave."

Link turned his head and covered his mouth, coughing into it, "B-But… I wanna keep moving…"

Midna shook her head, "No, Link. If you leave before you recover, you'll regret it," her hand wandered to his forehead, "Your skin feels like the sand in the Gerudo Deasert…"

Link shuddered, "Doesn't feel like it to me…"

Midna sighed, "I know…" She stroked his hair comfortingly and she smiled as Link was quickly lulled back to sleep.

Midna froze. Footsteps. Someone was coming. She quickly disappeared into Link's shadow as the footsteps stopped in the doorway.

Luda, Renado's daughter, stood in the doorway with a bowl of water and a clean cloth and a small bottle of fever reducers, "I could've sworn I heard someone…" Luda dismissed it and placed her item next to the bed. Her father had placed a small cup and pitcher of water on the bedside table earlier. She really didn't want to do this, but her father has asked her to wake him for a bit. Luda gently shook Link's shoulder, "Link…"

"What is it now… Midna…" Link murmured, eyes opening to see Luda, "… you're…"

"Luda, not Midna." She poured him a glass of water and removed one of the pills from the bottle, "Can you swallow this for me, please?"

Link blinked, trying to clear his vision. He nodded, "Yeah…" He tried to sit up, but his tired arms just wouldn't work with him. The more he tried, the raspier his breathing became. Luda carefully supported Link and sat him up properly. He swallowed the fever reducer and drank the water, "Th-Thank you… Luda…"

The girl smiled as she helped him back down, "It's no trouble." As she got the cold cloth ready for him, Link placed his hand on his stomach and the other arm under his head. His eyes were tired and he had a headache the size of Lake Hylia.

Luda wrang out the cloth, "Father says you should be fine in a few days."

Link groaned, and not from his aching muscles, "I can't stay that long…" he shuddered, "I-I have… something I need to do!"

Luda placed the cool cloth over his eyes, "You know that everyone's not going to let you leave. That includes me and father, as well."

Link pulled the cloth away from his eyes, "But…"

"It can wait, right? Oh, who's Midna?" Luda asked suddenly with a mischievous look, "Your girlfriend?"

Link turned his head away from her, "Just a friend…" A wave of nausea swept over Link, making him gag. He rolled over, curling into a ball.

Luda was shocked, "Link, what's wrong?"

"M-My… stomach…" he whimpered, "and… my head…"

Luda carefully placed a hand on Link's shoulder, "Just relax, and I'll go get father!"

A/N: Oh god… my hand… it hurts! Okay, I had forgotten how long chapter five was… but still, it would've been to short without the other one. Do you like the cliffhanger? :3 I am evil, aren't I? I will type the next one when I'm not so tired and I'm not threatening Carpel Tunnel Syndrome…


	5. Chapter 6

**Stubborn Sick**

**Chapter 6**

**Beware of possible spoilers**

**I don't own Zelda. It should be obvious.**

A/N: Alright, next chapter! Sorry that I took so long in updating. Funny things happen over spring break, y'know? XD Anyways, I was stupid and lost the journal this was in in my backpack(I know, I'm so smart) so I never did anything more with it until I found it a few days ago. Oh, and in case some of you are confused by my directions and such, since you probably played the Wii version, keep in mind that I played the GameCube version. Now, enjoy!

---

Telma put a hand on her hip, "So, you want me to take him to the doctor in Hyrule Castle Town?"

Renado nodded, "Yes. I don't think I have the proper methods to treat him."

"Alright, I'll gladly take him. After all, he was willing to save that Zora boy, so I owe him," Telma said with a slight smile, "Should I bring his horse along?"

Talo, who was standing by with the other children, answered for her, "Naw, you don't need to! Epona'll come when Link calls for her!"

"Alrighty, then. I'll transport him in my wagon. Just let me get it ready." 

Beth tugged on Renado's robes, "Will Link be alright?" The shaman nodded, "He will be. He's going to get professional treatment."

Upstairs in the inn, Link was secretly trying to get ready to leave, but he was confronted with one problem…

Midna.

She wasn't letting him leave and was keeping him pinned to the bed the best she could. She surprised herself by being more successful than she thought she would be. She guessed it was because of his weakened state.

"Midna, let me up!"

"No!" she dodged a punch aimed for her again, "Calm down! You won't get any better this way!"

"I. Feel. Fine." Link growled, "That pill Luda gave me was all I needed!"

"That was only a fever reducer."

"Doesn't matter, I'm…" he planted his heels against Midna, "FINE!" with a mighty shove he finally detached Midna from him. Carefully, he rose from his bed. His tunic and mesh undergarment were laid nearby and he quickly pulled them on. He gathered his equipment and pulled on his boots and hat. With all the stealth he could muster, he snuck from the inn. Link pressed himself firmly against the wall, trying not to be spotted. Epona was drinking from the spring nearby and he whistled softly to her. The mare's ears pricked and she raised her head to look towards Link. She cantered happily to him and snuffled his hair. Link laughed softly, "Good girl... let's get out of here."

"Oh no you don't!" Midna jumped up from his shadow, thoroughly startling Link, "You're staying put!"

"Am I?" he grabbed Epona's reins, mounted her, and spurred her on. Epona whinnied and charged forward through the crowd of bystanders. Renado cried out in surprise, but Link didn't hear him. Again, he was out of the village, towards Faron Woods. Midna had begrudgingly tagged along. She wasn't going to show him pity when he saw his decision was flawed.

---

Link had slowed Epona to a walk after the sun had set. He placed a hand on his chest, "…pain…" Midna sighed from behind him, "I told you it was stupid to leave," she snapped her finger, as if a magnificent idea had come to her, "Oh, here's an idea, how about we stop for the night? If we continue at this pace, you'll be in your grave by morning."

"…" Link actually nodded his agreement, shocking Midna into a moment of silence, "I am a little tired…" they had taken the long way to shake off possible pursuers, much to Midna's chagrin, "I'm sore from so many hours in the saddle."

"Yeah… sure… that's the only reason…" Midna growled.

"You say something?"

"Nope." They decided to stop and rest… after Link had cleared the nearby tree of the Guay that resided in it. It took Link almost an hour to kill them all and he had been pecked and scratched raw. He leaned heavily against the trunk, panting, "That… was a workout…" his arms were shaking as he slid to sit at the base of the tree. Midna sighed from Epona's bacl, "All you has to do was ask me to take care of them for you. Now you're gonna be tired."

Link panted, "Sh-Shut up… I don't need your help…" The Twilight Princess shrugged and crossed her arms behind her head, "Alright."

Link closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Something cold and wet fell between his eyes, forcing them open rapidly, "DAMN YOU, GODDESSES OF HYRULE!" he roared to the now cloudy sky. Soon, the rain was falling in sheets. Midna snorted in contempt, "Everything hates us today, now doesn't it?"

"Link groaned and hit the back of his head against the trunk of the tree a few times, "Damn… Damn…. Damn…" the tree was providing some protection from the pouring water, but he was still soaked through within moments. The rain was frigid and it made him shiver.

Midna, fairly unbothered by the rain, sighed and pulled Epona closer, "Time to find someplace drier." She looked towards the hidden horizon and could still spot Hyrule Castle, shrouded in the golden force field. Link mounted Epona again. Midna noticed his soft groan and narrowed her eyes.

"How about we go to Castle Town, Link?"

The hero immediately glared at her, "Lik hell I'm going to town! I know what you're planning; you're trying to get me "taken care of!" Well…" he paused for a moment, as if waiting for something to pass, "I'm fine! I don't need to see anyone!"

Midna growled in frustration. She calmed herself, telling her conscience that it was only a matter of time before he agreed, and resigned herself to sitting behind Link, "Alright. Find your own shelter then." She yawned, feigning boredom now.

He spluttered, "Wh-Wha--!"

"Do it yourself. You don't need me, so why should I help?"

A/N: Well, another chapter finished! It's actually two chapters, but no one will notice, right? So, let's keep it hush-hush. 8D Yes, Link is getting more stubborn as the story goes on, but I can see him being rather hard-headed when he's gotten a goal set in mind. :3 Oh, a bit of a warning: from next chapter on, it's in Link's POV, so be prepared!


	6. Chapter 7

**Stubborn Sick**

**Chapter 7**

**You have been warned for spoilers.**

**I do not own Zelda.**

A/N: Hah, another update! And… I'm doing this at 11:30… at night. Yeeeeeah… Enjoy, though! And, yes, this is in Link's POV from now on. :3 Oh, and this might be put on hiatus as I write more chapters. Don't worry; it won't be discontinued! Also, beware of gore at the end.

--

Midna was starting to make me nervous. Of all the places to stay, she picked Castle Town… That was the last place I wanted to go!

I had managed to undo my blanket and slip it over my head as a makeshift cloak, but the rain soaked it immediately when I moved from the shelter of the tree. The chilled water slipped down the back of my neck and made me shudder.

A thought occurred to me; the Doctor wasn't the only resident I was acquainted with. The bug girl… just maybe…

"Maybe I will go."

Midna stared at me incredulously, "What…?"

I was about to answer, but my stomach took that moment to misbehave. I groaned, "Y-Yeah… Agitha has taken a liking to me. Also, when she sees her bug gatherer in a…" I was reluctant to say the word, "Condition… such as mine, surely her little motherly instincts will kick in."

Midna just stared at me, "So, you're exploiting a child to gain shelter OTHER than the Doctor's place?"

I smirked, "I wouldn't say it's exploitation… just acting."

I wasn't so sure how much of it would be acting, though. I was sure Midna was catching on, but my supposed recovery wasn't much of a recovery at all.

The confidence I had faded as we had rode on. I had hidden it fairly well, but my body was aching again, even all the way down to my bones. I was not looking forward to dismounting and trudging through Castle Town in the rain. I prayed to the very goddesses I had cursed moments ago that little Agitha wo uld be kind enough to let me stay just one night.

--

Sadly, my body betrayed me before I could truly get there. Just outside the stairs, my chest clenched with unbelievable pain. I cried out softly, alerting Midna that something was amiss, "Link, why'd you stop?"

The pain didn't pass this time, like it had before. Reluctantly, I dismounted Epona, a hand pressed to my chest in hopes of dispelling the pain, "Ngh… let's go…"

The rain hadn't let up at all and had gotten heavier and thicker. I had left Epona in the protective shade of the wall, which was the lee side of the castle wall now. She wasn't as wet as she could be. I was glad that she would wait for me and I murmured to her as she looked at me with big, worried eyes. The pain surged again and almost brought me to my knees. Midna watched me and offered me the support I so desperately wanted to accept…

But I turned her down, remaining stubborn. I trudged up the stairs and across the drawbridge. My vision was swimming fiercely and it took all of my will power to not stagger. I moved through the gates and towards Agitha's "Castle." Nobody seemed to mind the cloaked figure among them, and for that I was glad. I was positive I looked like Death reborn. I turned left and my goal quickly came into view. Damn Midna for being right about this…

Every breath I took felt like a lance driving deeper into my chest, through my lungs. My hear beat felt erratic as I knocked on the door. I was soaked through and numb with cold, but I didn't care. Agitha had answered the door, eye bright, "Oh, Link! Did you bring me more bugs?"

An attempt at laughter turned into a coughing fit that really did bring me to my knees and made my eyes sting with tears. I looked up at her, "Agitha… I… I hate to ask this, but…" my chest clenched again as I spoke and I groaned softly, "I need to ask you… may I stay a few nights?"

Agitha's eyes were wide with shock. My "acting" was no longer acting, it seemed. I felt very light headed, almost as if I would blackout any minute.

My makeshift cloak had slipped off, making a wet puddle beneath me. Agitha looked torn, "I think you should go to the doctor's house… not mine!"

What I said next was the absolute truth, "Agitha, I wouldn't be able to make it…" I wish I had heard her answer, but the black abyss of unconsciousness dragged me down. All I heard were frantic footsteps.

--

I dreamed while I was unconscious. They were terrible dreams and I tried to cry out, but not sound seemed to come…

--

_Ordon was gone. All it was now was a burning pile of rubble. The corpses of Cuccoos were strewn about carelessly, almost the same as the human corpses among them. I knelt there, sobbing over a female body._

_Ilia._

_Her insides had been pulled loose and detangled across her body, her throat was slit and her eyes had been gouged out. Still I held her and wept my anguish to the sky. A shadowed figure on horseback hovered over me, blood dripping off the tip of his blade and from the legs of his steed._

_I looked up at him, screaming, "Why?! Why would you do this?!"_

_His voice, hauntingly familiar to me, rang out, "You don't need them, Link. They were a burden. Especially, that one." His sword, familiar as his voice, pointed into my arms. I looked down, and screamed out in horror._

_In my arms was a different body. It was Midna's, sliced and bloodied from forehead to middle. As her blood dripped onto my clothes, I trembled and sobbed. I felt the cold metal biting into my neck. I looked up, eyes wide with fear and horror. The horse had gone, giving me a clear view of the murderer of my village and soon myself._

_It was me._

A/N: Weeeell… It wasn't long enough for just two of my "chapters" so I had to put the best part of the third in there… oh well, it makes a nice cliffhanger! Yeah… sorry this ended up gory, but I wanted to scare Link! Think I should change the rating for this chapter? This is the only gory one.


End file.
